This invention relates to apparatus for holding fishing bait, and especially to apparatus for holding and stabilizing a bucket of fishing bait in a boat.
Typically, fishing bait such as minnows are carried and contained in a bucket of water. The bucket is conventionally placed on the bottom of the boat while using the boat, and while fishing. Especially tapered containers, such as the commonly used styrofoam buckets, tend to be somewhat unstable because the base of the bucket is narrower than the top. In addition, in situations where a light weight (e.g. styrofoam) lid is used, the lid is readily dislodged or blown off the bucket.
Any instability of the bucket, and any tendency toward dislodgement of the lid, are exaggerated by locomotion of the boat and movement of the boat by the waves. In addition, as people move around the boat, the boat can be rocked by the shifting of the weight in the boat, or they can bump the bucket and thereby dislodge the lid or spill the contacts of the bucket.
Such instability of the bucket and the lid due to these and other sources of movement can lead to tipping of the bucket, and spillage of the contents. Since the bait contents (e.g. live minnows) is typically highly perishable, any spillage of especially the bait can readily result in wasting of the bait, in addition to soiling of the boat, and potentially a shortage of bait during any given fishing trip.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide apparatus adapted to hold and stabilize a fishing bait bucket in a boat.
It is a further object to provide apparatus which can hold the bucket against lateral and tipping movement, as well as holding the bucket against vertical movement, and holding the lid on the bucket, by applying a downward pressure on the top of the bucket.
It is still another object to provide such apparatus which is adjustable to any one of a plurality of ranges of heights such that it can accommodate a variety of ranges of heights of buckets, and apply downward pressure on the tops thereof.
It is still another object to provide methods of holding a bait bucket in a fishing boat by (i) holding the bucket against lateral and optionally tipping movement thereof by means of a bracket mounted to the boat and a girth embracing member secured to the bracket, and (ii) holding the bucket, and any lid thereon, against vertical movement by securing the bracket in the boat such that the base of the bucket rests on a support member such as the boat floor or a bench seat, while a rod, or other holding means attached to the bracket or boat, is biased downwardly against the top of the bucket or the lid, as appropriate.